dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Renown
Characters earn Renown for each completed mission while levelling up. Renown is awarded with one of the factions of the character's team. The heroic factions are WayneTech, STAR Labs, and Sentinels of Magic. The villainous factions are the Rogues, LexCorp and the Cult of Trigon. Renown is needed to purchase items from faction vendors - each item requires the character's renown with that faction to be at, or above, a certain threshold. You reach Neutral after your first quest with each faction. *'Neutral:' 1 - 999 points *'Cooperative': 1,000 - 2,499 points *'Friendly': 2,500 - 4,499 points *'Favorable': 4,500 - 6,499 points *'Trusted': 6,500 points Many non-repeatable quests will reward some renown. However, to get the maximum level of renown players must complete the available daily bounties and challenges (early game instances ramped up to level 30). Bounties are worth 40 points and challenges are 125. There are 2 challenges from each faction that can be done daily. To see your renown, press the "N" key on your keyboard or go to Renown on the Inventory > Deeds tab. Early in the game a player origin's faction usually has the most renown: Magic: Sentinels of Magic / Cult of Trigon Meta: S.T.A.R. Labs / LexCorp Tech: WayneTech / The Rogues In order to increase their renown, players also can buy faction commendations for Marks of Victory from the faction vendors in the headquarters (Watchtower/Hall of Doom). Episodes Episode specific renown is a requirement to obtain elite gear from the episode vendor. More gear unlocks as more renown is acquired: *''Cooperative'': Head and Hands unlock *''Friendly'': Shoulder and Waist unlock *''Favorable'': Legs and Feet unlock *''Trusted'': Chest and Back unlock The Amazon Fury Part III episode introduced a new faction, the Champions of Olympus. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite versions of the Olympus and God of Monsters raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Olympian Equipment Supplier. The Age of Justice episode introduced a new faction, the Elite Allied Forces. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite versions of the Ultimate Soldier and Justice For All raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Allied Equipment Supplier. The Riddled with Crime episode introduced a new faction, the Goons of Gotham. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Gotham City Zoo raid. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Gang War Equipment Supplier. The Earth 3 episode introduced a new faction, the New Justice Underground. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Earth 3: The Panopticon and the Earth 3: The Escape raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Earth 3 Equipment Supplier. The Deluge episode introduced a new faction, the Atlantean Royal Guard. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Starro: The Threat Below and the Spindrift Station raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Equipment Supplier Starro. The Teen Titans: The Judas Contract episode introduced a new faction, the Titans Fan Club. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn and the Titans: The Machine raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Titans Equipment Supplier. The Atlantis episode introduced a new faction, the Undercurrent. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Atlantis: Crown of Thorns raid and the Atlantis: The Throne operation. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Supplier Sibyl. The Justice League Dark episode introduced a new faction, the Fellowship of the Arcane. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane 8-player operation and the JLD: Shattered Gotham raid. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Bound Daemon. The Metal Part I episode introduced a new faction, the ???. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite version of the Metal Pt. I: False Idols and Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal 8-player operations. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at Sal the Snitch. Feats Gaining renown also grants several feats. Renown Tokens Renown token are available as mission loot as well as as vendor items. They grant renown with the according faction or can be sold if not needed. Trivia *Renown can be boosted with a Renown Booster which is available from the marketplace and also drops from a few story-mode missions while levelling up. Category:Renown Category:Factions Category:Glossary Category:Article of the Month